


Bloody Kisses

by JeenaCOOLAN



Series: My Oneshots [1]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: But I don't care, Edited and rewritten, Godric might be OOC, M/M, More like a cute getting together scene, Oneshot, The title is cliche but I couldnt think of anything else, barely there plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeenaCOOLAN/pseuds/JeenaCOOLAN
Summary: All Godric is doing at the moment is sitting. That is all. Sitting in a chair and listening to people speak. It is simple and yet, I cannot help but find him beautiful.
Relationships: Godric (True Blood)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988920
Kudos: 2





	Bloody Kisses

All Godric is doing at the moment is sitting. That is all. Sitting in a chair and listening to people speak. It is simple and yet, I cannot help but find him beautiful.

I roll my eyes at myself, not only because of how dramatic I sound but also because it is more than a chair that he is sitting in.

Hell, he is practically sitting on a throne, and it is massive. I am talking Game of Thrones level, massive. Which makes sense because he is the Sheriff of Texas. His nest members would rather be caught dead than have him to sit in anything but a throne.

He is also speaking to the people lined up in front of him. So, I reiterate, he is doing more than sitting.

Regardless, there is a line formed of eager humans - and vampires alike - in front of him currently, just waiting to get the chance to speak to him. Stan, who is a big brute of a cowboy that acts as Godric's guard, stands on the left of Godric. Watching everyone who comes up closely, he is in a stance that just screams readiness to attack if necessary.

There is another vampire to Godric's right, but I do not know his name. There are a lot of vampires here that I do not know the names of. I only know of Stan because he is constantly at Godric's side. Wherever the sheriff goes, Stan is there.

I only ever see them together when I go to Fangtasia - I know it's not a safe place to be but Godric goes there sometimes and it is the one place I can look at him from afar without seeming like a creep.

And god, do I love to look at him. Ever since I first saw Godric at the bar, I have harbored a gigantic crush on the vampire, and for the better part of a year I have been unable to smother it. I have not even spoken to Godric it is ridiculous that I have this big of a crush on him for as long as I have.

Well, I finally got sick of it and decided that tonight I will finally go up and speak to him. I cannot really crush on a guy when I haven't ever spoke to him before. And who knows, he may end up being a jerk and my crush will go away after speaking with him.

I highly doubt that will happen though; I hear nothing but praises about him.

I look at the people that are standing in front of me anxiously, the line has gotten a lot shorter as I got lost in my thoughts. I cannot believe I have gotten as far up in the line as I have without even wanting to bolt.

As attracted as I am to Godric - his face alone deserves ballads written about it like oh my god - he intimidates the hell out of me. And it is not even because he is a vampire. According to my friends, who like to remind me of this constantly, I am terrible when it comes to sensing danger.

Because of that, I tend to become friends with creatures that could squash me like a grape if they wanted to, like vampires. So, his species does not bother me.

It's just the fact that he is such an important vampire that bothers me. On the way here to his nest my mind has been set ablaze with what I should and should not say in front of him. The last thing I want to do is offend him.

The nerves in my stomach flutter as the line get shorter by the minute. Each person in front of me gets their time to speak to Godric and I am now officially two people away from speaking to him myself.

Honestly, I do not know what it is about Godric that drives me crazy. It's just, whenever I see him, I can't help but feel pulled towards him. It is like he is a magnet...

I bite my bottom lip and drift into my thoughts, not realizing that the two people in front of me in the line have left. At least, I do not realize they have until the person behind me tells me to move up. I stare at him in wonder as I step up to stand in front of him.

Godric smiles at me as I get closer and when I stop walking, he speaks to me. "Hello human." God, his voice is so smooth. It is like chocolate and sex and an angelic choir singing and sex and I just want to listen to it for the rest of my life.

I clear my throat. "Hello." I respond, my voice a bit hoarse. I wince as soon as I speak.

Godric does not seem phased, however. "Is there anything that you need?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No." I reply. "I just wanted to you that I admire you, a lot." I mentally cringe at what just came out of my mouth. God Blake, could you be anymore moronic?!

"Oh?" His smile widens and is now full on beaming. God, I hope he does not notice how fast my heart is beating. "Well, I am glad to know that you support my rule here."

"That's not what I meant." I say. "It's just I-" I stop speaking mid-sentence, keeping myself from blurting something else out.

What are trying to say, Blake? That you are attracted to him? That you have been going to his progeny's bar every damn night since the first time you saw him just in case he shows up? What do you think he is going to say to that?

"This was a bad idea." I blurt out. "I'm gonna go now." I say, backing away just as quickly. Once I am facing away from Godric I start walking in a brick pace to the front door.

But before I get within an arm's reach of the door that signifies my freedom from embarrassment, a cold hand grips onto my shoulder. I stop walking as soon as the hand touches me, frozen with feelings that I cannot really name at the moment.

"You don't have to leave." Godric says, his voice quiet.

I turn around to him. "I really should." I say back to him.

Godric frowns. "Come with me." He replies. "We should speak in private." He then grabs my hand and pulls me toward a hall that exits the living room - where we currently are.

"W-where are you taking me?" I ask him but he does not answer. He just pulls me along to the door at the end of the hall in the same pace that I had before. Once he opens the door, he pulls me into the room with no difficulty.

I am now standing in the middle of the room. It looks to be a bedroom for one of the vampires that belong to Godric's nest. I assume it is Godric's himself considering how big and spacious it is. The room is windowless, and the walls are jet black, as well as mostly everything thing else. Black drawers, black mattress, black sheets, black carpeting, etc. There is some white and grey's mixed in, but it is basically all black.

The king-sized bed in the middle of the room, flushed up against the wall, doesn't take up much space and there is a nightstand on both sides of the bed. The nightstand on the left holds an alarm clock.

"Is this...?"

"My bedroom?" He finishes my question. "Yes."

Why would he bring me to his room?

"It's nice." I say quietly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Thanks." He smiles, his eyes shining with intensity. It's making me nervous, how he is looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nothing... You just remind me of someone."

A beat of silence goes by before I respond. "Who?"

He sighs a heavy sigh, like he regrets even saying anything. "My lover from my human life, Salaras." He bites his bottom lip. "You have the same eye color, and nose."

I do not know what to say to that. What can you say to something like that?

Godric chuckles, he sounds nervous. "I haven't even asked your name. I apologize."

"There is no need to apologize." I respond. "The name's Blake."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Blake, I am Godric."

"I know who you are." I laugh lightly, I hope I do not sound as nervous as I feel.

"Still, it would have been rude not to tell you my name in return." He smiles brightly, my heart stutter in response.

"I like you, Godric." I then blurt out. FUCK god damn word vomit. I look away from him, afraid to see the look on his face at what I just said.

It takes him a few seconds to respond, but he eventually says, "I like you too Blake. You are quite kind."

My stomach reels with disappointment. "Oh."

"Oh?" He nudges my arm, making me look at him again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I respond, my voice higher than it should be. I clear my throat. "Nothing." I repeat, in a normal tone. "Look... I really should get going."

"But we haven't really talked." He protests.

"Don't you have to get back to the others though?" I ask. "I am sure there more people waiting in line now."

"I told Stan that I was done for the night." He responds. "He has most likely already sent everyone home."

My eyes widen. "Why?!"

"I wanted to speak to you privately." He grimaces slightly. "I told you that as we walked here."

"But why did you want to speak to me?" I ask. "Is it because I remind you of Salaras?"

He shakes his head. "No...." He sighs heavily. "Truth be told Blake; I have wanted to speak to you for a long time."

"R-really?" I thought my heart was beating hard before but now it is hammering away in my chest like a freight train.

"I first noticed you at Fangtasia." He admits quietly. "It was exactly six months ago. I remember that night vividly because I was there to speak to Eric about an important issue that had come up within the vampire community. I had not intended to be there for more than half an hour." He smiles a sheepish smile. "But I saw you on the dance floor just as I was leaving. You were just dancing, but for some reason I could not take my eyes away from you."

I bite my bottom lip. "Because I reminded you of Salaras?"

"No. I wasn't really paying attention to your physical appearance at all, at first." He cringes. "No offense."

"What was it that you noticed then?" I ask, not really caring that he did not pay attention to my looks that day.

"Your heart beat." He responds. "It was calm."

I look at him questioningly.

"I couldn't hear any sign that you were afraid." He explains. "Every human there showed some sign that they were uncomfortable being in such a close proximity to vampires. Whether it was through their heartbeat, their scent, or their body language. Regardless of the fact that they chose to be there, humans have an ingrained fear of things that can kill them. But you did not show that fear, if you even had it." He chuckles quietly. "You acted as if all you were there for was dancing and the vampires didn't matter to you."

"What does that mean though?" I ask dumbly. Not really processing what he is telling me.

"It means I find you interesting." He smiles, nervously this time. "You want to know something else?"

I nod eagerly.

"I kept finding excuses to go back to Fangtasia because of you." He bites his bottom lip. "I liked watching you dance. You evoked things in me that I haven't felt since Salaras."

"I.." I start. Clearing my throat, I speak again. "I kept going back to Fangtasia because of you too." I respond, not even caring about being careful with my words. If he can tell me the things that he has told me I should be able to tell him the things I have been wanting to tell him since I first laid my eyes on him. "I... I liked watching you too."

His eyes widen. "So, when you said earlier that you like me..."

"I meant that I find you attractive." I respond.

"How..." He pauses. "How long have you felt that way?"

"Well, the first time I saw you at the club was about ten months ago." I admit. "I didn't normally go there before that night, but a couple of my friends were going, so I tagged along." I smile at him. "The second I saw you I couldn't look away."

"We are both idiots, aren't we?" He asks. "Pining away like that."

I take a deep breath, trying to swallow the excitement that has buried deep in the pit of my stomach. "I am just glad that I came here tonight." I respond. "Otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now."

"What made you?" He asks. "Come here, I mean."

"I got tired of being a coward." I respond. "I was crushing on you hard and had never even spoken to you. I wanted to fix that." I laugh. "And I did."

He laughs in response. "You did indeed."

"Can I..." I take a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?"

He smiles a warm smile. "I will be upset if you don't."

So, I kiss him. The second our lips meet a spark of heat crawls up my spine, making me shiver against him. The kiss deepens in a matter of seconds, almost instinctively, hands rest against hips, and the heat that can only be called lust is flooding through my veins.

I moan against his lips, giving him the opening to shift the deep kissing to french kissing. After a few minutes of kissing I pull back from him, I would kiss him forever if I could, but I do need to breathe. I lean my forehead against his forehead as I force my body to calm down, all the while I am smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

"I am so glad I came tonight." I whisper.

Godric smiles back at me, a bright and hopeful smile. "I am glad you did as well, Blake."

_**The End~** _


End file.
